


The Greatest Showman vs Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Yuya's trying to talk to his new friend Anne. There's a little confusion going on, until a helpful Futoshi suggests a little game.





	The Greatest Showman vs Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V

**Author's Note:**

> Just go with it, okay? I had this idea when I realized how much Yusho looks like P.T. Barnum

"Okay, explain this to me again," Yuya said.

"I'm a trapeze artist who's dating a rich man," Anne replied, crossing her arms. "Explain your life."

"I'm the son of a great dueltainer who wants noting more than to make the world happy," Yuya told her, mimicking her posture.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Please, Barnum only has two children and they're both girls. Neither have-" she scrutinized him a bit, then finished, "-green hair."

Yuya shook his head. "I don't remember you being this mean, Serena!"

"My name is Anne!"

"And I'm the son of the greatest showman alive!"

_Poof!_

Yuya turned and grinned. "Oh, hey, Futoshi! Welcome to the- what century is this?" he asked Anne.

Anne just glared at him.

Futoshi shook his head. "Let me clear some things up. I'll describe someone to you and you tell me who you think they are."

"Fine," Anne snapped, stepping back from Yuya.

"Strong-willed female who associates a little too much with a man she shouldn't be talking to, according to society," Futoshi said.

"Easy, Serena," Yuya replied.

"Me," Anne groaned. "Wait, what?"

Yuya blinked. "Um-"

"Crazy blonde lady who would stay by her husband's side no matter what."

Yuya laughed. "My mom!"

"Charity," Anne said. "Seriously?"

"Okay, that's a little weird," Yuya said.

Futoshi smirked. "Stupidly rich man who often needs a good hit with reality."

"Reiji Akaba," Yuya snorted.

"Philip Carlisle," Anne dreamily whispered.

Confusion was beginning to sink in.

"Red-haired person who thinks they're better than anyone else."

"Dennis Macfield."

"Jenny Lind."

"WHAT?"

Anne and Yuya glared at each other. "What's going on?" Anne asked, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Yuya admitted. "But it's weird!"

Futoshi laughed. "Okay, here's a good one. Innocent small child who always pops up randomly and in seemingly weird places."

"Barnum's kids."

"Reira Akaba!"

"NO WAY!"

"Here's the clincher," Futoshi exclaimed, laughing extremely hard. "Man who loves putting on great shows but abandoned his family when they needed him."

Yuya cracked up. "Um, my dad?"

"Barnum!" Anne cried, laughing as well.

"Did I hear my name?" P.T. Barnum said, walking up to the group.

 

"Yuya, I hate to say this, but your mom called us in for supper!" Yusho groaned, dropping the remote. "Guess we'll have to continue our Greatest Showman marathon tomorrow."

Yuya shook his head. "That woman's crazy."


End file.
